And you thought this was going to be easy
by xxofVampiresandAngelsxx
Summary: its been Fifty Years Since the disaster of Mystic Falls, and now Elena is dragged back into the mess of it. Kol and Bonnie are having the wedding of the century, one that will bring mayhem back to the supernatural town that every vampire has come to know and hate. -In this Fanfiction Kol was not killed (damn writers) and rated T for mild language-
1. Chapter One

Elena Gilbert walked up the steps of the Mikaelson house, her invitation clutched in hand. She hadn't been here in over 50 years, and had never intended to return. Why Bonnie Bennet her former best friend and witch had decided to have a wedding here of all places, where the memories of darkness were always present, was beyond her. Last she had heard from Bonnie she was with Damon in Paris getting as far away from Mystic Falls as possible, that was about 20 years ago. Elena didn't keep in contact with anyone except Caroline, and that was just a yearly email about the latest Mikaelson family gossip. Elena still had no idea if Damon talked to Stefan anymore, she guessed not since they had parted on more than bad terms.

"You ready?" Damon asked her, looking a bit nervous himself.

"Ya, lets do this" Elena said biting her lip.

"Are you sure you don't need a pep talk, some ice cream maybe?" Damon smirked.

"No I think I'm okay" Elena answered happy to have Damon with her.

"Remember if things get awkward-"

"I left my grandmothers necklace in Hawaii I know Damon, I Know" she said kissing him on the cheek.

They both walked up to the double doors. After arguing for about 30 seconds deciding who should knock the door swung open.

"ELENA!" Caroline yelled, she leapt from the doorway and grasped Elena in a ferocious embrace. Caroline looked good, of course. She was wearing a blue dress with her long blonde hair in a bun.

"Caroline-its-good-to-see-you!" Elena said, but barley was able to get it out because of the way Caroline was choking her.

"Oh sorry, but thank god you're here Katherine is being a major bitch" Caroline spat.

"Katherine?" Damon said is eyes widening.

"Ya, duh" Caroline said as if it was a completely regular normal thing to have that psychopath running around the house.

"Okay explain the duh," Elena said, watching Damon mentally prepare himself for Katherine Stefan and Rebekah all at once. Basically both or their worst nightmares combined.

"Well you can't really have Elijah with no Katherine since he hates pretty much everyone here, and Elijah would probably be in Venice with Katherine eating gelato if Kol hadn't picked him as his best man. Do you know how hard I worked to even get him here? I almost had to promise to make sure Klaus wouldn't get within a ten foot radius of him then I had to butter him saying he was the better brother and how it would be defeat to let Klaus be Kol's best man, I mea you'd think he'd step it-"

"Whoa hold up Katherine and Elijah?" Damon interrupted his voice rising and octave.

"Ya I told you in my email, can you not read?"  
"Well maybe if you titled it DAMON DAMON KATHERINE AND ELIJAH ARE HOOKING UP instead of OMG DAMON STEFAN AND REBEKAH ARE IN LONDON AND YOU WILL NOT BELIVE WHAT KLAUS JUST SAID TO ME" Damon snapped. Elena didn't know why this was so important to him; she'd thought he'd forgotten Katherine.

"I DO NOT DO THAT"  
"Well you might as well since I can't tell the difference!"  
"Ladies, Ladies you're both pretty" Klaus said stepping through the doorway. Elena looked Klaus up and down; he was still gorgeous of course, but she new what lurked behind those inviting eyes. He was wearing a flowing shirt and jeans, with one arm wrapped around Caroline.

"Damon just found out about Elijah and her," Caroline said jerking her head towards the house.

"Oh, understandable" Klaus muttered in disgust. Accompanied by a gagging sound from the house followed by a "Shut up Kol!"

"We don't want her here either, she's worse than Finn" Klaus whispered.

"I heard that Klaus!"

"You were supposed to darling!" Klaus yelled over his shoulder, back at Katherine.

"She's just cranky Elijah's went to pick up the flowers for the wedding" Caroline muttered.

"Wait Elijah's not here?"

"No he's been gone for a couple days but he's getting back tonight"

"A couple days? For flowers?" Damon said.

"THEY'RE IMPORTANT TO THE WEDDING!" Caroline yelled obviously having discussed this before. Caroline stomped angrily in to the house; while Klaus mouthed _I don't even know_ behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyway just for clarification Jerbear unfortunately is ** **dead (sorry as I said before damn writers. Silas resurrected Kol somehow but I' m not going to get into it. This also means other characters are resurrected that I'm not revealing now but it will be very interesting!)**

**Also all the end games I have set here will remain until the end of time (or until the end of this fanfic whatever floats your boat, man.)**

"Whoa did a tornado go through this place," Damon asked walking through the doorway, picking up a piece of Jennifer Lawrence's body, she was holding at least 4 Oscars apparently she had broken some record.

"No, just hurricane Caroline" Klaus replied winking at Caroline, who snorted at Klaus and walked into the kitchen.

The house was a complete disaster. Random pieces of wedding magazines were strewn across the floor, streamers were everywhere left over from a wedding shower or some party Caroline had probably thrown, but the thing that caught Elena eye was the coffee table covered in what looked like wedding cake samples.

"Haven't you already picked the cake?" Elena said gesturing to the coffee table.

"Yes but we had some leftover so we though it be better not to let it go to waste," Kol answered, a bit of frosting was still in his hair.

"Uh, Why is there cake all over the wall," Damon asked looking at the splatter of pink cake against the right wall.

"That would be my fault," Katherine said sauntering into the room, her brunette curls bouncing in every direction. Damon's eyes flared as she walked by him, winking at both of them as she went. Katherine sat down next to Rebekah, who had her nose buried in a book yet to look at Elena.

"Who were you throwing cake at?" Elena asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Oh I didn't throw it, Kol did."

"She provoked me!" Kol shouted defensively. "I swear I Elijah wasn't all google eyed over you I would've staked you and thrown you in the ocean!"

"Well if Elijah Wasn't google eyed over me he wouldn't have come to the wedding, and you would have no best man!"  
"Well maybe is someone hadn't banished him from the family" Kol replied with a pointed look at Klaus, who through his hands in the air.

"I could be in Hawaii drinking Pina coladas but nooooo" Katherine muttered surfing the TV channels.

Elena looked over at Damon, he was awkwardly trying to sit himself on the end of the couch. Elena sat down in a recliner, there was an awkward silence for thirty seconds until Damon interrupted.

"So where's Stefan?"

"None of your damn business that's for sure," Rebekah replied under her breath. _So she wasn't over it_, Elena thought.

"He's with Elijah," Bonnie said not looking up from the magazine she was buried behind.

"Two Vampires? Seriously Caroline?" Damon asked jokingly.

"You Don't even want to know" Kol replied shaking his head. _Must be a lot of flowers,_ Elena thought.

"Sooo, what have you guys been up to?" Elena said trying desperately to make this less uncomfortable, if that was possible.

"Nothing really, killed some hybrids destroyed the cure, kicked Silas out of town, you know the usual" Klaus answered from is armchair, he was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper.

"Hybrids? Aren't those mutts dead?" Damon asked, obviously not caring that he had just called Klaus a mutt.

"Yes, except for the one sitting in front of you who will be more than happy to snap your neck if you ever call him a "mutt" again," Klaus replied, not looking up from his paper.

They all sat in silence for a while, with the occasional Kol yelling at Katherine wanting to watch and action movie, then Katherine replying snarkly, which was followed by Kol throwing himself back in his seat. After about and hour of watching a fashion show Caroline's phone rang.

"Elijah! Finally you took forever," Caroline said into the phone walking to the door. Elena would have loved to greet Elijah, if she would have been able to see his face. Both Elijah and Stefan (well is could be Stefan she couldn't tell) were behind the boxes they were caring, all with a florist stamp on them.

"Holy crap" Damon said in disbelief. Elijah and Stefan dropped the boxes in sync, they both looked worn out. Stefan had gotten a hair cut, which threw Elena off a bit, she was much too used to his crazy empire state building high Justin Beiber cut. _Well of course he would've gotten one after fifty years you dummy_ she scolded herself.

"OH NO!" Caroline shrieked, she suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"Caroline are you okay?" Klaus said getting up out of his chair.

"They're not the right flowers! This is the worst possible thing to happen ever! The wedding is ruined"  
Collectively the entire room groaned, Kol just banged his head against the counter that he had moved to, Klaus face palmed, Katherine looked at Caroline like she was crazy and both Bonnie and Rebekah didn't look up. But it was Stefan and Elijah who took it the hardest, Stefan collapsed on the floor screaming no and Elijah looked as if he wanted to murder someone.

"You had one job Elijah, one job!"

"How am I supposed to know what flowers are aqua and what flowers are turquoise!"

"You know what I think this is just god punishing me! I'm a good person why must bad things happen to good people!" Caroline yelled. Elijah just stared at Klaus with an expression that said_ why her, just why? _

Apparently at this time Katherine had grown impatient, she got up out her chair and basically threw herself onto Elijah. Elijah was completely caught off guard and when she finally broke away his hair was pointing every which way (more than usual) and he had a dazed look in his eye.

"Come" Katherine commanded, she dragged Elijah by the tie up the stairs, smacking the back of Kol's head on the way.

"Anyone he could have anyone literally anyone and he chooses her," Kol muttered into his coffee.

"OH MY GOD THEY ARE THE RIGHT FLOWERS!"


End file.
